Myrmidon
A Myrmidon (called Sword Fighter in the Japanese versions other than Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, which uses Myrmidon, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn where it is called Blade) is a sword-using class, often separate from mercenary or hero classes, although they have been linked early on. Myrmidons use special katana-esque swords as well as the more common conventional swords other classes can use. Compared to other sword users, the Myrmidon has a considerably lesser amount of defense, but are able to deal stronger attacks of higher accuracy. Myrmidons are also known for their higher percentage of dealing critical attacks. Nabarl was credited for starting an archetype of myrmidons, with the class's basic appearance and statistic traits taken from him. He was a mercenary in the original game and Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, but became a myrmidon for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. The myrmidon class first appeared in Fire Emblem Gaiden and was first refered to as "myrmidon" in Fūin no Tsurugi. Combat ]] The Myrmidon's superior speed and skill over other similar classes make them very formidable foot soldiers, but their decreased health, strength, and defense make them difficult to protect against quick and accurate opponents. When using a Myrmidon, it is important to check your surroundings. While they can easily deal with magic users and thieves with one attack, the reverse, however, can't be said to be the same. Against heavier enemies, the speed makes them strong evaders, but their typicaly mediocre strength at best leaves something to be desired. Should a Myrmidon be attacked by a slower unit, they are often able to kill or heavily damage their enemy in a counter attack. The constant critical attacks make for a very useful ability, though it's dangerous to rely on luck, especially when it comes to classes lacking in defense. Promotions The original class in Gaiden promoted to the third tier Demon Fighter class, but most Myrmidons promote to the Swordmaster class. The exception to this is in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 where certain myrmidons promoted to hero, and in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones where promotion to the Assassin class is also possible. While their stats as a swordmaster raise in a balanced way, making the class almost entirely the same (minus the added strength), the chance of critical attacks rise even higher. The Myrmidon eventually promotes from the Swordmaster class to the Trueblade class in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Uniform Most female myrmidons are depicted in a tunic with an overtop that barely covers their waist and long high boots with no leggings. Men are depicted in a tunic and leggings with a belt and sheath (sometimes on their back) for their sword. Etymology The Myrmidons were a tribe that followed Achilles, descended from Myrmidon, one of Zeus's countless sons. In modern times, a Myrmidon is someone who follows a cause without question. Many members of the class (Such as Guy and Mia) could be called Myrmidons in this respect in relation to their devotion to swordplay. Notable Myrmidons *Nabarl in the remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Radd in the remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Deen in Fire Emblem Gaiden *Samto in the remake Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Ira in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Holyn in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Lakche in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Skasaher in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *Machua in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Shiva in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Mareeta in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Trewd in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Rutger in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Fir in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *Guy in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Joshua in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Marisa in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Mia in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Zihark in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Edward in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Isaiya in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Athena in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Malice in the remake Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Trivia It some games, Myrmidons can be seen as a style of swordplay from a specific region on the continent. In Jugdral, Myrmidons come from Isaac]. In Elibe, Myrmidons come from Sacae. And in Magvel, Myrmidons come from Jehanna. Akaneia and Tellius seem to be the exceptions where myrmidons can come from anywhere. Also See *Mercenary *Swordmaster *Assassin